The Judgment of Paul's Family
by Talia-Elizabeth
Summary: Paul parents and siblings come to visit. The demigods don't go over well with Paul's uptight parents.
1. Chapter 1: The News

**The Judgment of Paul's Family**

**Chapter Number One: The News.**

**Paul**

My step-son, Percy Jackson, was seated in the living room with a group of friends. As hard as I tried not to eavesdrop I wound up hearing most of their conversation.

"I know, Thals," Percy said. "But should we _really _be snooping around there?"

"Probably not," one of the girls responded. I assumed her name was Thals. Weird name.

"Hang on," a blonde girl with grey eyes stated. I recognized her as Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth.

"What is it?" Thals asked, her voice sounding worried and protective.

"Someone's _listening_, I think."

I tried to remain unmoving and silent but failed when the book I had been holding, _A Guide to Being a Good Parent to a Teen__** (1.)**_, fell from my hands.

"Paul!" Percy shouted. "Were you _spying_ on us?"

"A little," I admitted, afraid of the demigods' wrath if I got caught lying to them. "What's this about snooping? You aren't doing something illegal, are you?"

"Gods no!" Annabeth shouted at the same time as Percy. The other three kids, who I'd yet to discover the names of, and wasn't quite sure if they were demigods or simply friends from school. "We were just discussing if it'd be wise to clean out the Old Attic. You know? Get rid of junk we don't need, get rid of the mummy."

"Mummy?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, so?" the youngest of the kids said in such a nonchalant voice that made him seem to be someone of a noble stance. Then I reminded myself that Percy preferred to hang out around people who didn't really seem all that amazing but, were underneath the facades they had. **(2.)**

"Never mind, I'm Paul Blofis, Percy's stepdad."

"Hi," the kids responded.

"Paul," Percy stated, "These are some friends from camp. Nico, Thalia, and Will."

"Camp?" I asked. "Oh right, the mysterious place of demigods."

Thalia and Nico snorted.

"Mysterious?" Nico asked.

"Only to really really lost pizza guys!" Thalia shouted.

The five burst out laughing. Sally walked in.

"Hi Annabeth, Will, Thalia, Nico!" Sally shouted excitedly. "Having a good day?"

"Yes, Ms. Jackson," the four responded.

"None of that, call me Sally, dears."

They nodded reluctantly.

"Oh, I had something to tell you," I told Percy and my wife once his demigod friends had left. Annabeth stayed.

"What is it, dear?" Sally asked.

"My parents and siblings are coming to visit, can we try to keep the demigod stuff to a minimum? My parents are sort of_uptight."

"Paul, I can try," Percy said. "But, you don't know how unexpected it is. And my friends will still pop in to hang out no matter what we do. I'd feel terrible if they didn't"

"He's right, Paul," Sally said. "These kids _are_ Percy's family. Mine as well."

Annabeth smiled.

"Well, Perce, love you but I don't particular feel like explaining to Chiron why I was late for curfew."

Percy laughed.

"Love you!" Percy exclaimed before he kissed her. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Annabeth responded. "After I help expand cabin 11."

"Why?"

"Because we keep getting _really_ young kids. So, they're unclaimed."

She waved and left with a smile lighting up her face. Percy had a childish grin on his face.

"My parents'll be here tomorrow morning," I let them know.

"Should I contact all of my friends and tell them not to use their powers in the house?"

"It's fine," I said, not wanting to intrude on Percy's life, it _wasn't_ my decision.

As I went to bed that evening I was praying to every god I could think of, this would be _interesting._

**A/N: Okay, so I always use footnotes to clear things up. **

I don't think that's an _actual _book, if it is I don't own it and all right go to whoever does.

Paul's an English teacher he can infer things, and that's very much how Percy is.

**Anyway, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Irritating

**Paul**

I woke up and saw Percy was already up and had a bunch of pictures sprawled out.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Nothing," he muttered and continued looking at them.

When Sally walked in she saw Percy and gave him a questioning look he responded in Ancient Greek and she nodded then walked into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and I jumped.

"They're here!" I screeched.

"Chill," Percy said, opening the door, "It's just Annabeth."

"_Just _Annabeth?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Paul was freaked out," he continued talking in Ancient Greek, Sally and Annabeth laughed and I pretended to understand and laughed along.

The doorbell rang again an hour before the typical lunch time. My parents and brother and sister were waiting outside.

"Hey, Paul," my sister, the same age as Percy and Annabeth, stated.

"Hi," Percy said. "I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth."

"You didn't tell me Sally had a daughter," my mom said.

"She doesn't," I stated.

"Annabeth's my girlfriend," Percy explained.

"And she's at your house? How innapropriate! Why not go out on a proper date?"

"Mother!" I shouted.

"Well, I'm Maia, and my brother's name is James."

"Nice to meet you," Annabeth stated. "Perce, don't forget this weekend Thalia needs our help."

"Can't wait!" Percy shouted.

"Aww…" Annabeth cooed. "Are you afraid of a little group of angels?"

"Angels?" Percy asked. "They tried to _kill_ me!"

"Yeah, this is why Thalia told you to wear protective gear. They don't have a choice they need our help."

"Hold it," Sally stated. "If you plan to go into some dangerous part of the world,"

"See, your mother doesn't want you hurt. You should stay home and ne with her," my mom stated.

"I was going to say, don't forget the emergency numbers, and remember to call your camp director if things get sticky."

"Camp?" Maia asked.

"It's a camp for kids with ADHD and Dyslexia," Annabeth explained. "Pretty much like home."

"Cool!" James shouted.

"Sounds dangerous," my dad stated. Five minutes of insults Annabeth said,

"You know, Percy, it's not too late to meet up with Lou Ellen and help them."

"Yep!" Percy shouted. "Let's go! Mom, Paul, sorry we'll be back for dinner."

"I actually can't this evening," Annabeth stated. "I get to sort out the mess caused by the Stolls, _again."_

They left.

There was a knock on the door.

Nico came in.

"Is Percy home?" Nico asked.

"You just missed him, Nico," Sally stated. "I'd ask you to stay for dinner but you look absolutely frantic, what _happened?_"

He began speaking in ancient Greek.

**Sally**

When Nico came in and started speaking Ancient Greek I was appalled.

"_Thalia and the Hunt are staying at camp, one tiny problem when we redid the cabins; Artemis' cabin still hasn't been finished. They could stay in Zeus' cabin but Jason is here for the weekend and they all refuse to share a cabin with a male."_

_"That's not like Annabeth, to leave anything unfinished."_

_"I know! The Hunt's blaming it on Percy, as if it's his fault. They said if he steps one foot near Thalia or any other member of the hunt they'd make sure he was punished."_

_"So you came to warn him?"_

Nico nodded. _"What do you say we do, Nico?"_

_"IM him or Annabeth, or do you know where they said they were going?"_

_"To help Lou Ellen. See you next time!"_

He left and once he was far enough away I believe he shadow traveled directly to camp.

"What on Earth was _that!?"_ Kathleen, Paul's mom shouted.

"We were just talking."

"What language was that?"

"Ancient Greek, Percy's father is Greek. So, his sides of the family speak Ancient Greek and Latin."

She sat there in shock before ranting about how the two of us should've married before having a child.

Maia's eyes lit up.

"Can you teach me?" she asked.

"What?"

"Ancient Greek, it's pretty will you teach me?"

"You could just learn by immersion, I'm sure Percy's friends would love to help. And I have some reading material for it from when I learned."

When we sat down to dinner, Percy was a few minutes late and he had a bruise on his arm.

"What happened?" Maia asked.

"Nothing." He said.

I glared at him.

_"I accidentally walked into the Zeus' cabin where the Hunt is staying. Jason evidentially is being forced to bunk in the Hermes' cabin. They're not happy about that either."_

_"Nico didn't tell you that you weren't allowed to step foot near the hunters did he?"_

"_He did. He just didn't know they were in the Zeus' cabin! So, Phobe hit me as she's still mad at me. She's one scary girl!"_

Percy saw the book Maia was reading.

"Are you learning Ancient Greek?"

"Yeah," Maia stated. "I hear your mom and some kid speaking in it and want to learn. I had no idea people still spoke it."

"I can think of about a hundred or so that do."

"Big family?" Maia asked.

"Sort of," he stated.

Maia looked puzzled but laughed.

"Maia, my friends and I are going to an Ancient Greek themed restraunt this weekend, you should come. It's a lot of fun, and it'd be great practice as we'd be speaking in Ancient Greek."

"Mom, can I go?" Maia asked.

"Depends, Percy will there be guys there?"

"Yes, but Annabeth, my cousin, and a couple of their friends are coming as well."

"Fine, behave," Kathleen sounded too worried to be happy for her daughter.

"James, do you want to come?" Percy asked.

"No, thanks, I have no desire to be around that much noise."

Maia spend most of her evening on the coach reading the book I'd given her. She was determined to form a proper sentence.

"Percy," she started, _"Do you have any cats or is that a toilet for which goddess?"_

"What?" Percy asked.

"I was asking, 'Do you like meeting people or is that the job of a certain goddess?' What did I say?"

"'Do you have any cats or is that a toilet for which goddess?' Don't worry you're just beginning."

"Maybe I'll have better luck understanding some, will you quiz me tomorrow morning."

"Sure."

They both went to bed and I suppressed laughter. They were bonding like true cousins. I just needed a way to get through to James.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for reading!**

**~Ami,**

**Talia-Elizabeth.**


	3. Chapter 3: Again, Nico?

**Percy**

I wanted to be nice to Paul's parents, I really did, but their insulting comments had driven Annabeth into not wanting to come over, something I looked forward to everyday.

"Percy," Mrs. Blofis started. "Aren't you and Annabeth a little young to be dating?"

"Mom, they're almost out of high school!" Paul responded.

"Shouldn't you wait until you're old enough to seriously consider getting married? Surely Annabeth isn't the only fish in the sea."

"No," I told her my blood internally boiling. "I love Annabeth. She _is_!"

"Don't be ridiculous," she chirped.

"She's right, kid," Mr. Blofis stated in a way that reminded me so strong of Mr. D I was frightened.

The doorbell rang I ran to answer it.

"Nico! Piper! Jason!" I smiled as I waved them in.

"Mom!" I shouted into the kitchen.

"Who's at the door, Percy?" My mom raced into the living room and waved to my three demigod friends.

"Hi, Nico, Piper, Jason. Wait where's Annabeth and Thalia? Weren't they supposed to be going out with you kids, as well?"

"They _are_," Piper stated. "Thalia decided walking was better than being in a car with her brother's quote on quote horrendous driving."

"I'm not that bad!" Jason defended.

"Two words," Piper stated. "New Rome."

"Oh come _on!_ Leo deosn;t get blamed for destroying half the village but I get balmed for breaking _one_ building."

"The _senate_," I put in. "Is more than _just_ a building. And we all know that Leo was just being well Leo."

"I've got to ask," Maia stated. "What's New Rome?"

"An awesome village in California," Jason bragged.

Piper hid an insult behind a cough.

"Really, Pipes?" I asked.

"Yeah, got anything against it?"

"Nope!" I responded. "Though, thank the gods New Rome existed or I might very well be _**dead**_."

"What does that mean?" Maia asked.

"Umm it's Latin, tell you some other time. So, when should Thalia be here? And where _is _Annabeth?

"Annabeth is meeting us there," Piper supplied.

"And Thalia should be here in the next half hour," Jason finished.

I resumed chatting then remembered Maia didn't know everyone.

"Oh, sorry, guys this is Maia, Paul's sister."

"Hi," Piper stated. "I'm Piper."

"I'm Jason," Jason stated.

"And that's Nico," Piper stated pointing to him, he was sitting on the couch staring at the corners as if he would rather shrink into the shadows than get into a conversation that was bound to happen at some point.

"So, kids," Mrs. Blofis asked. "How do you know Percy?"

"Camp," Piper and Nico supplied. Jason, however said:

"Amnesia. Kidnapping. It's a long story."

"Will you let it _go?"_ Piper asked.

"Seriously?" Nico asked.

"Oh like you're any better?" Jason muttered.

Nico glared.

"Bye!" he yelled.

"Nico!" I shouted but he'd already managed to run down the street.

Piper smacked Jason upside the head. "Idiot!"

"What? It's true!"

"Doesn't mean he felt the need to hear it from someone who wasn't _there!"_

"Neither was Nico, or you for that matter. Thalia, however, Gods I feel so awful."

"Umm… this was a good five year ago, right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, time doesn't heal all wounds."

"What?" Maia asked.

"Well, it looks like our day now involves looking for Nico, _again."_

"Again?" Maia asked.

"He's run away more times than I can count," I explained. "Well, mom when Thalia gets her ask her to let Annabeth know what's going on. She'll go ballistic if we completely ignore her."

"And yet, Mt. St. Helen's left no effect?" Piper asked.

"None. Unless you count both of us sending off stupid signals to each other."

Maia looked very upset as I left and I apologized over and over again to her.

"It's fine," she assured me. "When will you be back?"

"Whenever we find him. Maybe a few hours, days, possibly weeks. But, don't worry we _always_ find him."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Piper, Jason, and I headed off running head on into Thalia.

"Where're you headed?"

"To find Nico."

"Again?"

"Yep."

"Well, I have to go discuss some important matters with Paul's parents. Namely that if they dare insult my best friend. They're in trouble."**(1.)**

Typical Thalia. Messing with Annabeth ground her nerves, I guess it had something to do with the fact that Annabeth and Thalia had sacrificed their lives for each other.

**A/N: Review, please.**

**Footnotes.**

**(1.)-** That seems like a very _Thalia_ thing to do. Doesn't it? I mean she did help her run away(sort of.) And Annabeth nearly died for her and Thalia DID die for Annabeth &Luke. So, that's that.

**~Ami,**

**Talia-Elizabeth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia**

I stormed into Percy's apartment and glared at his stepdad's parents. No one messes with Annabeth and gets away with it. Ever.

"What?" Mrs. Blofis asked.

"Don't insult Annabeth, okay?"

"We didn't, but the two are too young for love, don't you think?" Mr. Blofis asked.

"Maybe by your standards!" I shouted. "But if you'd seen what they've been through together you would understand!"

"What, a few bad school pictures?" James, Paul's brother, asked.

I gaped. I cursed in Ancient Greek and several other languages I had learned bits of from different huntresses.

"Listen here, you vlasca, you may not understand our life or our choices but that give you no right whatsoever to say we don't have a problem. Trust me, if you want to argue, I can argue! Never insult Annabeth again, got it?"

He nodded.

Maia asked, "What's a _vlasca?"_

I sighed, turned on my heel, adjusted my circlet, and walked out the door, shut the door harshly behind me.

**Percy**

We were looking for Nico so, naturally, we had to be around creepy places. Our first instinct was the nearest cemetery. Fortunatley, we were correct and found him having a conversation in Italian with a couple of skelatans.

I didn't understand much of what he was saying but Piper, by some miracle did. He was, apparently, talking about not fitting in with everyone at camp. Piper responded in what sounded like a hybrid-language of Greek, English, and Italian, with dashes of French inserted by accident. One thing led to another and the two went from calmly chatting to shouting and back again.

We managed to make it back to my apartment by dusk and Nico, Piper, and Jason stayed for dinner which went as far away from well as possible.

~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~

**Narrator**

The demigods all sat down at the table along with the Blofises and Sally.

_"So, where did you go?"_ Sally asked, saving him from the discomfort of having to explain to the Blofises his previous location.

_"A cemetery, Mrs. Jack-I mean Sally."_

_"Yeah, it was really weird, evidentally __Piper speaks Italian__!"_ Jason put in. **(1.)**

"You do?" Sally asked.

"Yeah,I guess I've picked it up_ from Thalia's friends."_

The demigods and Sally laughed. Everyone else looked more confused than turtles. **(2)**

"English?" Mrs. Blofis asked. "We'd all like to understand the topics of conversation, as well."

Jason glared.

"None of your business, is it?" he asked.

She backed off after arguing for a bit.

~End FB~EndFB~EndFB~ENDFB~ENDFB~ENDFB~ENDFB~ENDFB ~ENDFB~ENDFB~

After dinner they played card games like Speed, which Percy and Jason kept alternaivly winning.

"Wow, being bored and challenging Reyna to card games finally pays off, awesome!"

"Who's Reyna?" Maia asked. "Your girlfriend?"

"No!" Jason shouted. "She's a friend from New Rome."

"Yep," Piper stated. "Speaking of which, when are you going back?"

"Don't know. I think Frank, Hazel, and Reyna are more than capable of handling what needs to be handled."

"We should get back to camp," Piper stated after they watch _Hercules, _which was spent with the demigods-and Maia, occasionally-shouting that the movie was wrong. "Don't want to be late for curfew, right?"

Jason, Piper, and Nico left and Maia just stared at Percy.

"Your friends are pretty cool," she told him. "Why did Jason seem so irritated about Reyna being is girlfriend?"

"Because his actual girlfriend was standing in the room. Piper and Jason have been dating for like a year now."

"Oh," Maia stated. "Cool. Back to studying, then."

Percy retired to his room to relax and noticed it was hard to walk. He also noticed the homemade sign Annabeth had made for him:

_**Danger Zone: Hazardous Materials Present. **_

___**Room Cleaned Once Every 6 Years.**_

The words were written in Ancient Greek with a second sign that had same the same words in Latin propped up next to it.

He cracked a smile as he sat on his bed and fingered his beaded camp necklace. **(3.)**

**A/N: Alrighty. That's chapter 4 done. Now onto the foot notes. I'd advise reading them, if you want I mean.**

I know Jason and everyone was slipping in between languages. It makes sense. I hear people do it all the time. Like one second they'll be speaking Spanish/French/etc. and the next the response is in a completely different language.(No. I don't have half a clue what was being said in the FIRST place but the point is people go in between languages. A LOT.)

"Turtles" it's an inside joke. It's another word for pride/ confusion/riddles. It's a long story.

I feel the need to comment on the whole beaded necklace/charms with meaning. Just b/c I think it's a very day to day thing that people can relate to.

I have a little necklace that has one charm, a heart with paw-prints on it. People ask why quite a bit so, there's that.

I also have a bracelet that was given to me. And it has the colors that symbolize the Young Women's values:

Faith

Divine Nature

Good Works

Intergrety

Knowledge

Choice &Accountabilty

And

Virtaue

And a little anchor.

So, yeah. Fun tidbit.

Just seriously, look around and see if you can find symbolism/signifigance when people are wearing necklaces/bracelets. Trust me it probably means something.

And review.

**Sorry about going off on a bit of a tangent about something probably on subtly related to this story. **

**Review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kathleen Blofis**

Percy and his friends were strange, simply strange. They were extremely informal, talked about the most random and disturbing situations and they acted as if they had felt the weight of the world which was an obvious ploy for attention.

I had overheard Percy and his cousin, Thalia, talking about him disappearing. They acted so nonchalant about kidnapping, I heard a mention of a near death, and something about a dying tree, after that they went back to discussing stuff in Ancient Greek-a language that was supposedly dead.

When I went into the kitchen Paul was standing there.

"Spying?" he asked?  
"No. I came in here for water."

Paul nodded and padded back to his room.

I don't know _why_ Paul chose to marry into such an odd family.

**Maia**

I was woken to birds chirping and a very loud doorbell. Since I had left the door open through the night I saw Percy tearing through the hallway faster than humanly possible in his pajamas. I noticed he was still wearing his clay necklace, despite the fact there was no way he'd been up much longer than a few minutes. What'd he do sleep with it on? **(1.)**

When I finally climbed out of bed and went into the living room I saw Annabeth seated on the couch talking to Percy along with the girl that had come to scream at my parents about rudeness. Her name was Thalia.

Annabeth was wearing grey sweatpants and an orange t-shirt that had writing on it in what appeared to be Ancient Greek; I noticed she and Thalia both had similar necklaces except they had varying amounts of beads on theirs. Annabeth had eleven and Thalia had four.

Thalia was wearing all black except for the tiny silver circlet in her spiky black hair.

Both of the girls seemed to radiate perfection, and they were really relaxed about it.

"Hey, Maia," Annabeth called over. "You should join us."

I did as she asked. I was curious about the beaded necklaces so I blurted out, despite my inner voice (which sounded a lot like my mother), telling me that was snooping, "Why do you wear those necklaces?"

"Oh!" Percy shouted. "They're camp necklaces; each year we successfully complete the summer we get a bead each has a design that symbolizes a major event.

"Successfully?" I questioned.

"If you knew some of our friends, living an entire two months with them is an accomplishment," Percy said, his tone made it obvious he was joking.

"Try being around the Stolls year round," she scoffed.

"Well, you can spot a prank a mile away now," Thalia joked back.

"Yep!" Percy agreed. "No fun!"

"I am too fun!"

"I know you are," he smiled and leaned over to her, as if they were going to kiss, when my mom walked in and cleared her throat.

"No, PDA, got it?"

"Yes, Ms. Blofis."

Once my mom was out of the room, I looked at Percy's necklace, the one farthest to the left was the Parthenon, a ship, and a trident with a circle around it, and asked him about the final bead.

He tensed up and evaded the question as if it would cause him immense suffering to answer it.

Percy's last bead wasn't the weirdest one because Annabeth's third bead was a centaur in a prom dress.

"I gotta ask, what _happened_ that summer?" Thalia asked after I pointed out my amusement of the third bead.

"You know, the usual: pranks, rock walls, oh and Mr. D's bitter-sweet fiftieth anniversary. We had a 'prom', never again are we wearing dresses at camp!"

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Probably not," Annabeth stated. Thalia laughed then we decided to play Monopoly, which went surprisingly.

Percy and Thalia both wanted to be in charge, not quite sure of what.

At first it was calm and then the next thing I know the two are shouting at each other in a mix of languages.

After a good solid twenty minutes Thalia says something and by the look on Sally, Annabeth, and Percy's faces it wasn't polite.

"Thalia!" Annabeth and Sally both shouted.

"What?" she asked disgruntled.

"Be _nice_," Annabeth told her.

"I am nice."

Thalia stuck her tongue out at her.

"What are you, five?"

"Maybe!"

The three started running around the house with Paul and Sally laughing and my parents scoffing about how inappropriate they were being.

**Percy**

When Annabeth and Thalia had to leave I was quite disappointed. Thalia was headed back to the Hunt so there was no telling when we'd see her again. Even though we fought, we did care about each other.

"I'll miss you, Kelp Head," Thalia had said before leaving.

"Where are you going? Won't you be back tomorrow?" Maia asked. She enjoyed hanging out with us.

"Home," Thalia said. "I'll be back; I just can't be away as long as I need."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too, Pinecone Face."

"See ya around, Perce, and remember _if anything happens to Annabeth or Jason, tell me and I'll handle it."_

Thalia was definitely like an overprotective sister to both Jason and Annabeth, and we didn't want it any other way.

Once she and Annabeth had left, Annabeth to camp and Thalia to the Hunt,

Maia asked if I wanted to play Life with everyone.

We had a lot of fun and Nico even dropped in to play. It didn't end well, though.

"Life isn't like this though!" he burst out. "It isn't perfect!"

"But, Nico," Maia whined, "Life _is_ this perfect! You grow up have children and don't die until you are like way old."

"Not true," Nico stated. I nodded my agreement.

"Yeah, it is."

"Nope," Nico said.

"Why do you care?" James asked. "Not like it's affected you."

Nico glared.

"Percy?" he questioned. "Can I?"

"No, you may not go all son of Hades on _any_ mortal!"

"What do you mean, 'son of Hades'?" Maia asked.

I realized my mistake the second after she questioned me.

"Oh Styx," I muttered under my breath.

"I guess we owe you an explanation," Paul said letting the end of the sentence linger as a question for Nico, my mom, and I: _Is it okay with you?_

"Yeah," I responded. "We do."

**Line Break**

**Maia**

Paul said they owed an explanation so we situated ourselves more comfortably.

"Anyway," Percy said fumbling with his camp necklace. "Have you heard of the Greek myths?"

"Of course!" I shouted because I loved reading those stories. "They're awesome! Though, some bits are strange."

"Anyway, they're real. And Nico and I, and all of the other kids from camp you've met are demigods, as in half Greek god."

"Yeah, right. Good one!" James laughed at Percy's presumed _joke. _

"I'm serious."

I didn't even need Percy to say that to believe him, he didn't seem like the type of person to lie.

"I believe you," I told him.

"Prove it then, Percy," James stated.

"Alright, Nico?"

"Mrs. Jackson?" Nico questioned.

"I don't care," she stated. "Just please make sure they all go _back_. Finding a zombie-like creature going through your son's stuff is frightening."

Nico nodded and waved his hand, it caused a couple of skeletal figures to be standing in the room, apparently waiting for instruction.

Once Nico sent them back from wherever they came from, James was completely convinced.

As for my parents, well, they went ballistic.

_FLASHBACK_

"Why on Earth would so many people do this! It is _their_ fault if any harm comes upon their children!" my mom shrieked. Sally shrunk down in her seat a bit. "Paul, why doesn't this concern you?"

"Mom, I can't _change_ anything, but Sally is a wonderful person and she did a brilliant job of raising her son to be kind a caring. Unlike you!"

My mom looked taken aback by that statement.

"Honestly, _all_ you do is stick your nose into other people's bueisness, and act as if anything that isn't your idea of perfect is wrong!"

After that outburst, Percy invited James, Sally, Paul, and I to come see what camp was like. We agreed immediately.

**Percy**

It probably should've been worrying to have Maia and James coming to camp, I mean it was a place meant almost solely for demigods, but it felt right for them to see more into my actual life, the life I led when there were no on looking mortals.

I lived by a fairly basic principal: _familae et amaci familares amicos._

I'd been picking up Latin from the kids at Camp Jupiter and had started translating phrases into Latin, mainly because it sounded pretty. It literally meant "family are friends and friends are family."** (2.)**

**A/N: A nice, long, 1,327+ word chapter. They know about demigods, how do you think the elder Blofises will react to the dangers of it?**

**Footnotes:**

No offense to anyone who _does _do that.

According to Google Translate, that is. Yeah, I don't speak Latin. I wish I did though.

**As always, review. Thanks.**

**Ami,**

**Talia~Elizabeth**


	6. Chapter 6: Camp

**Maia**

At first, it was normal riding in the car with Percy, James, Sally, and Paul. Paul was driving, something about not wanting another _Pegasus_ on his roof, whatever that meant.

But then we started to ease out of the city, it took a few hours but we finally arrived at Percy's mysterious camp.

He looked as if he was going to start kissing the ground, I had no clue anyone could care that much for one place.

When we got to a tree, there was what looked like a really big Doberman guarding next to it.

"Hello," Percy said and ducked. He said something in Ancient Greek then motioned for us to come into camp.

"Duck!" he shouted and we did as we were told. When we looked up, I noticed that what we had been dodging were bow and arrows.

"Careful, guys!" a boy with blondish hair and a tall statuture shouted holding a bow and arrow. "No need to scare _every_ new camper!"

"Got it!" a girl who looked a lot like him shouted back.

The boy walked over.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said. "Not hurt, right?"

"We're fine," I said. "I'm Maia Blofis, by the way."

"Wow, Mr. Blofis, your sister is a demigod?"

"What?" I screeched. "No! Visiting. Percy invited us."

"Oh, oops."

He walked away and kept shooting his arrows.  
Percy started giving us a tour and when he knocked on the door to cabin one it fell in, Percy falling to the ground with it.

"Jason!" he shouted

"Yep!" a voice shouted back.

"You know your door Is broken, why?"

"Let's just say, the hunt really need their own cabin!"

"What happened?" Percy asked flatly.

"Bows and arrows, and evidentally sharing a cabin with a bunch of anti-male eternal maidens is harder than Thalia made it look."

"Thalia _is_ one of them," Piper said walking out of the bathroom with a hairbrush. "I wonder who would last longer around them, the big three kids or my cabin?"

"Ummm…..your cabin," Percy said. "Most of the big three kids are male. Minus, Thalia and Hazel."

"Speaking of Hazel, she and Frank are going out!" Piper squealed.

When the boys looked at her, their eyes wide, she told them,

"Sorry, had a bit of a daughter of Aphrodite moment there."

"Yeah, no kidding," Jason grumbled.

"Daughter of Aphrodite?" James questioned.

"You know, the goddess of love and beauty."

"And squealing apparently," Jason laughed.

"I'd insult you back but, I agree," Piper stated.

"Insult? _What?"_ James asked.

"Rule number one about demigods, they tend to bicker about weird things," Percy stated. "Remember that time Thalia and Annabeth started arguing about how to handle an annoying boy?"

"They were arguing about _you_," the blonde boy from earlier stated standing in the doorway, I just noticed that the door had been left open.

"You don't know that, Will," Percy stated.

"I asked them, Perce."

"Well, fine."

"Rule number two:" Piper joked. "Is that demigods get distracted easily."

Percy showed us the rest of the cabins, each one having occupants weirder than the last.

We walked to the training arena and saw Annabeth swordfighting. I made a mental note to never anger a demigod, and by the look on James' face, he'd too.

"And the final rule of being a demigod," a kid from Cabin 9 said from behind me. "Is always listen to Annabeth."

"This is _normal?_" I asked. Percy nodded.

"Just a typical day, for a demigod."


	7. Chapter 7: Racheal's Problem

**Maia**

Percy had arranged for us to stay for a week, he said we'd stay in his cabin. We walked into the cabin that was sea-green and had a blue trident above the door.

"Welcome!" Percy shouted. "To cabin number three, Poesidion."

"Oh, so it so _isn't_ fair for you to be on the swim team," James said.

"I don't do anything that wouldn't be normal for a mortal," he said. Annabeth walked into the cabin, and raised an eyebrow causing him to look sheepish. "Okay, I may breathe under water a _little _bit."

Annabeth laughed, walked into the room and pushed a bit of trash off of Percy's bed then sat down, as if it was her room.

"You should really clean this, you know," she told him.

"I will," he said then muttered something that sounded like, "When the harpies force me to."

"What's a harpy?" I asked.

"A creature with the body of a scavenging bird and the face of a woman, some are nice, other not so much."

"You have met _nice_ ones?" Paul shouted!

"I have a pet _hellhound_ and _this_ surprises you?" Percy questioned.

"You have a_ _what?"_ I shouted.

Annabeth and Percy both smirked. "You heard me, hellhound."

"Why?" they were starting to freak me out.

"A friend gave her to me," he explained.

"What friend, who gives a kid a pet hellhound?"

"Dadelus," Annabeth explained. I gaped at her. There was a knock on the cabin door and Percy shouted for them to come in.

A girl with bright red hair walked in.

"Racheal!" Percy shouted. "Aren't you supposed to be at Clarion?"

She glared at him.

"What?" he asked throwing his hands up in a mock-surrender position.

"My dad wants to know why you hated art so much since you go to an _art_ camp."

Percy and Annabeth mouths both formed tiny 'o's

"You could always just say his parents made him," Annabeth pointed out.

"Won't work," Racheal said. "Already tried that."

"Well we can't _tell _ him that you went behind his back and became the oracle for a group of half-god children, and that we've taken you on a quest!" Percy shouted.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Racheal asked.

"Oh," Percy said.

"You really _are_ a Seaweed-Brain," Annabeth stated and laughed.

"Love you, Wise-Girl," he cooed.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Racheal shouted. "We have a problem, this is so _not_ the time to flirt."

"Right," Annabeth said. "Can you stay at camp until I figure something out?"

"Sure," the red-haired girl, Racheal, responded. "If you need me, I'll be in the cave."

"Cave?" I asked.

"I'm not a demigod so I have a cave below the Big House to stay in when I'm at camp."

"Then why do you stay a camp?" James asked.

"Because I'm the oracle, I relay the prophecies by being possessed by the spirit of Delphi."

James understood that, by some miracle.

"You're pretty," he said.

"Thanks," he said. "But, I can't date. It's against the rules for the oracle to date."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep!" she sounded really happy about that.

"I'm going to go say 'hi' to everyone else," Racheal said and raced off.

**A/N: Review? Please. There's no foot notes this time. Sorry if it's short just needed to get this out there.**

**Tell me in a review how you think I should solve Racheal's problem.**

**~Ka li gauna za lo Ami,**

**-Talia-Elizabeth.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Solution

**A/N1: Last Chapter :| So, Tell me what you thought of the story as a whole, and if you **_**want**_** suggest topics/ideas you want me to write. **

**Percy**

Annabeth came tearing into my room at lightning speed, shouting "Percy, Racheal! I have an idea!"

"Racheal said something about being in her cave," Maia said.

"Come on," Annabeth said glaring at me, as if daring me to challenge her orders.

"I'm coming," I pouted and followed my girlfriend. Her grey eyes were analyzing the path in front of her and her blonde braid was messy but I didn't care a single bit about that, she was still beautiful and perfect in every other way possible.

Annabeth knocked on the door, after we realized that I couldn't do so without feeling a slight shocking sensation surging up through my body-the exact same thing that happened when a male knocked on Artemis' door.

"Come in," Racheal shouted, that was evidentially enough for whatever male-resistant shield Racheal's cave had to allow me to pass.

"I've got an idea, one of Piper's siblings came up with it but it just _might_ work."

"I'm listening," Racheal told us. "As long as you're sure it can work."

"Positive."

"Ok."

So, Annabeth told us the elaborate, deceitful, and underhanded plan. It didn't surprise me a child of Aphrodite had come up with it.

The plan was this:

_Racheal would pretend that she _did_ go to an art camp and had met me when I was visiting my best friend there. Then she would pretend that I went to spend time with my girlfriend, _RachealDare.

"Absolutely not!" Racheal shouted. "I'm not allowed to date! How'll I explain _that_ to my dad?"

"Fine," Annabeth said. My guess is she couldn't come up with anything else so had asked people for advice stubbornly. "We tell him the truth."

"What?" Racheal and I both shouted.

"We're telling your dad the truth," Racheal.

"Fine, but it was your idea."

"I can live with that," Annabeth said and had her deluxe _I-am-never-wrong_ look on her face.

**Mr. Dare**

My only daughter, Racheal, had been expelled for Clarion Academy for Girls and then run off to visit some of her friends. I thought they were a _horrible _influence on her: one of them had been the subject of a nation-wide man-hunt for near murder of his own mother, and dragged a girl along with him that had disappeared off the face of the Earth five years before. That had been when he was twelve.

I heard the doorbell ring and didn't bother to get up and answer it, one of the maids or housekeepers would do so.

I was right, they sent in three teenagers: Racheal; A raven-haired, sea-green eyed boy, who I recognize as Percy Jackson-or the boy who had nearly killed his mother; And the blond girl that had been with Percy, Annabeth Chase.

"Hello, Mr. Dare," Annabeth stated. "We have something to tell you."

"Yes?" I asked glaring, these children were likely part of the reason Racheal was expelled.

Annabeth sucked in her breath, her skin seemed paler than it was when I'd seen her in the video, and she seemed to be relying on Percy to do something about the situation. When he didn't she took charge.

"Well, firstly, the camp we go to isn't exactly and _Art_ camp."

I raised an eyebrow, I already figured this part out as Percy refused to go to an art museum saying he didn't like art one bit.

"It's a camp for Demigods, you know half-Greek god, half-mortal or human if you are offended by the word _mortal_," Annabeth said.

I scoffed.

"It's true, dad!" Racheal shouted.

"Then why do _you_ go, I think I'd be aware if my own daughter wasn't all-human."

She muttered something that sounded vaguely like _No you wouldn't._

Then spoke loudly and confidently,

"I'm the oracle, the host of the spirit of Delphi. I relay the prophecies to the Greek world, meaning I help them know what'll happen during their quest. It tells them how many people will die. But it's too vague for them to prevent it."

"So," I asked, irritation dripping from my lips as I spoke, I had been in the middle of doing my taxes, and seeing how rich I really was. "You two are half-god, what god?"

Annabeth spoke up, "Goddess, actually," she explained. "My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Yeah," Percy said. "No one needs to get into a fight with you, though you're just too distracting for me."

"Yeah. That's why you _lose_."

"How have I lost?" he asked. And finished cheesily, "I found true love."

Annabeth smiled, and they kissed, but didn't pull apart immediately.

I cleared my throat trying to get their attention. They pulled away from each other and Percy kept speaking.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, well the only half-blood child, that is."

"Wait, then shouldn't you two hate each other?" I asked. I was going by the few little bits of mythology I'd heard from Racheal when she'd been studying.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "We don't, though."

I dismissed this as irritating and made them leave, and Racheal followed them never to return after shouting the final phrase:

"You can call them a bad influence all you want but they are more caring than you will _ever_ be!"

**Maia**

After a week at camp we went back to Paul and Sally's apartment, our parents seemed more than just a little irate that we had left them to stay in a hotel for a week without any contact.

After they met Racheal and heard the story of what had happened a few days earlier they started to become more accepting to the demigod's way of life, realizing that they were just normal kids who by no fault of their own got thrown a short stick in life, quite often, which allowed Percy and his friends to open up more and teach us about the things that had happened to them. History actually repeating itself and the two wars they had fought in.

After learning about the second war-the demigods called it The Giant War, not because it was a big war because it was a war against the giants and mother Earth.- my mom learned that young love was a real thing and that after being with so much with anyone of course you would have strong feelings.

We moved n directly next to Paul and Sally, and saw an array of demigods come in and out. I fell in love with one, Nico di Anglo, and we had a joint wedding with Percy and Annabeth, as our kids grew up together we were all happy, all of our children became multi-lingual: speaking, aside from English: Greek, Italian, and even Latin.

We'd considered moving to New Rome but knew that home was where the heart was: so we stayed right where we were, living in the apartment I'd lived in since I was seventeen and the one Nico had encountered after so many monster attacks, fights with Persephone, and even a few mishaps with shadow travel being right next door.

**A/N: There you go, a lovely happy ending for everyone. And I wanted Nico to be happy, have kids, and enjoy the people around him.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Like I said at the top: If you'd like me to write something, ask.**


End file.
